Hedera Helix - Ivy
by Cyaaz
Summary: Keluarga, orang-orang yang paling berharga di dunia ini. Rumah, sebuah tempat di mana kau akan mendapat kehangatan surga. Kasih dan sayang, harta tak ternilai yang akan membuatmu bahagia.


_Halo, Readers! Yes, Cyaaz kembali dg Fic baru, tapi cuma one shot! Jd Cyaaz g ngutang (mungkin) lagi kok.__Hehe._

_Salahkan **Titania** yg ngedoain Cyaaz dihantui AsuCaga dlm mimpi dan bneran didatengin deh. Lalu mimpi2 itu Cyaaz olah mnjadi plot baru. Hicks..._

_So, menyambut Ultah Kira Cagalli... Cyaaz publish-lah fic ini. Yah meski cm dikerjakan selama 3hr tp smoga hsilnya ttp maksimal._

S_oal Takara Mono, tenang... Stok chapter msih belasan kok. Nunggu di-up aja._

_Soal fic yg lain... Hmm, Cyaaz menunggu mood, mau ke arah mana... Doakan Cyaaz ttp betah di fandom ini dan g hiatus2 lg aja ya..._

_Oke, cukup basa-basinya.__langsung saja dibaca, selamat menikmati sambil menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi tmn2 muslim._

_Warning: Menimbulkan rasa penasaran dan gloomy yang berkepanjangan_.

**Hedera Helix Ivy**

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?!"

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi?!"

"Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin!"

"Dimohon untuk tetap tenang, tetap di tempat masing-masing!"

"Kau baik-baik saja, Nak? Kemarilah!"

"Pastikan semua aman!"

"Tuhan, tolonglah kami semua…"

Berbagai macam seruan terdengar dari ratusan orang yang ada di tempat itu, Sebagian dari mereka berwajah pucat, sebagian lagi berlinangan air mata dan yang lain berupaya tetap tegar. Beberapa orang di barisan depan nampak berdiri dan histeris, tak mampu menahan rasa panik dalam dada. Tangisan wanita dan anak-anak pun pecah, memperkeruh situasi yang semakin genting.

_Tuhan, apa yang sedang Kau rencanakan? _Seorang wanita duduk di kursinya sembari memangku kedua tangan. Wajahnya pucat dan air matanya mulai menggenang.

Sekilas ia menyapu sekeliling dengan matanya, memperhatikan mereka yang nampak tertekan dan ketakutan. Lalu ia beralih menatap ke luar jendela yang terletak di sisi kanan tubuhnya, menatap sayu pada keindahan alam pegunungan yang kian mendekat. Tak lama kemudian kebisingan orang-orang tadi tak lagi terdengar olehnya, angan-angannya melayang jauh ke masa lalu.

_Apakah ini yang akan menjadi akhir dari perjalanan kami?_ Ia bertanya dalam hati dengan lirih, menahan kerisauan dalam dada. Tanpa ia sadari, kedua tangannya telah saling menggenggam dan bergetar. Ia pun menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri untuk dapat tetap tenang di kursinya.

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa…"

Wanita itu tersentak dan terbangun dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria menatapnya dengan lembut. Pria itu tersenyum, lalu menggenggam dan mengusap tangannya yang gemetar. Bagaikan sihir, sentuhan itu mampu sedikit menenangkannya. Segala kecemasan seolah tersapu bersih oleh tatapan mata yang menyejukkan dari pria itu.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja," pria itu mengecup punggung tangannya sembari berucap lembut. "Aku ada di sini bersamamu."

Mendengar kalimat itu, sang wanita tak mampu lagi membendung air matanya. Seketika itu juga ia menangis dalam diam, menumpahkan segala rasa dalam tangis. Tak lama ia pun mengangguk dan tersenyum, kemudian menyandarkan kepala pada bahu pria yang masih setia menggenggam erat tangannya. Hatinya merasa tenang, lega tanpa terbebani apa pun. Asalkan mereka tetap bersama, asalkan mereka masih saling mendampingi satu sama lain…

_Ya, kau ada bersamaku. Sekarang dan selamanya…_

**\- HEDERA - HELIX - IVY -**

"Demikan, saya akhiri rapat malam ini. Saya ucapkan terima kasih."

Seorang pemuda berjas abu-abu sedang menutup jalannya pertemuan yang ia pimpin. Sosoknya nampak begitu gagah dan menawan, kepercayaan diri dan kharismanya mampu menaklukan seisi ruangan. Terbukti para anggota dewan perusahaan secara bersamaan memberikan _applause_ yang luar biasa padanya. Meski ia jauh lebih muda dari mereka, namun keberadaannya jelas sangat dihargai.

"Luar biasa." Seorang pria berjas hitam datang menghampirinya. "Presentasimu malam ini sangat mengesankan, Kira."

Kira, pemuda berambut coklat itu tersentak kaget dan menyambut baik pujian yang baru ia dapatkan. "Pak Presdir?" Ia sempat mengangguk kikuk sebelum menjabat tangan pria berpostur tegap di hadapannya. "Terima kasih, Pak. Tapi bapak berlebihan." Ucapnya dengan santun dan penuh rasa hormat. "Saya hanya melakukan semua yang bapak ajarkan pada saya."

Sang presdir tersenyum bangga dan menepuk pundak Kira di saat semua orang sudah keluar dari ruang rapat. "Aku hanya memberi sedikit pengarahan dan sisanya bergantung padamu." Mereka pun melangkah bersama menuju pintu keluar.

Percakapan di antara keduanya terus berlanjut hingga tiba di _lobby_ kantor, senyum hangat nan penuh rasa hormat tak pernah terhapus dari wajah Kira seraya ia membahas berbagai topik pembicaraan dengan sosok panutannya. Sementara itu sang presdir dengan setia mendengar dan sesekali memberi tanggapan, memotivasi pemuda berusia 28 tahun itu untuk terus maju dalam kariernya.

"Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak," Kira memberi penghormatan pada lawan bicaranya yang saat ini sudah masuk ke dalam mobil. "Selamat beristirahat dan sampai besok, Presdir Zala."

Sang presdir mengangguk, lalu menutup kaca mobilnya dan memerintahkan supir untuk melaju. Sudah sejak pagi ia menghabiskan waktunya di kantor bersama rekan kerja, kini ia hanya ingin segera pulang dan menikmati waktu istirahat bersama keluarga tercinta. Rasa lelah dan penat yang saat ini ia rasakan pasti akan segera sirna begitu ia pulang dan disambut oleh orang-orang terkasihnya di rumah.

_Tit tit, tit tit…_

Pria itu segera merogoh saku ketika ponselnya berdering, rupanya ada panggilan masuk. "Halo?"

"_Ayah? Ayah di mana? Sudah selesai dengan rapat di kantor?"_

Pria itu tersenyum seketika ia mendengar dan menyadari putra sulungnya sedang mencemaskan dirinya. "Baru saja selesai dan ayah sedang dalam perjalanan pulang."

"_Syukurlah kalau begitu, kukira aya-hey!_" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lain dari seberang telepon.

"_Ayah! Sudah kukatakan berapa kali, ayah harus berhenti jadi workaholic!_" Kali ini terdengar suara seorang wanita yang nadanya cukup tinggi dan sedikit melengking. "_Ayah pasti belum makan 'kan?_"

Kini pria berambut keabu-abuan itu tak mampu menahan tawa kecil dari bibirnya. "Belum, ayah sengaja ingin makan di rumah bersama ibumu dan-."

"_Nah! Sudah kuduga! Ayah selalu begitu! Ayah tidak memperhatikan pola makan dengan alasan ini-itu!_" Lawan bicaranya memotong dengan ocehan yang panjang dan cukup nyaring. "_Aku tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya mulai besok ayah harus-!"_

"_Neel, sudah_!" Suara lelaki sebelumnya muncul. "_Jangan marah-marah begitu, tidak baik bagi kesehatanmu!_"

"_Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Membiarkan ayah terus-terusan teledor seperti ini?_" Neel, wanita yang sedang menguasai telepon beralih dari lawan bicaranya di telepon. "_Kau terlalu lembek, Ian! Karena itulah ayah tidak pernah mendengarkanmu! Seharusnya kau juga-."_

"_Kau terlalu cerewet, Neel… Ayah bisa menjaga diri dengan baik kok._"

"_Kau tidak tahu saja, ayah itu…_"

"….." Tak ada kata yang terucap dari bibir sang ayah, ia hanya tersenyum mendengar pertengkaran kecil di antara putra-putrinya. Mungkin sekilas terdengar aneh, namun baginya pertengkaran Neel dan Ian merupakan satu bukti keakraban di antara mereka.

"_Ian, dengar! Pokoknya kita harus-."__"Maaf, Ayah. Neel terlalu berisik, seperti biasa._" Ian akhirnya mendapatkan kembali teleponnya dan bicara dengan sang ayah. "_Kami akan ke sana besok lusa, tolong sampaikan pada ibu untuk tidak mencemaskan kami._"

"Baiklah, akan ayah sampaikan." Jawab sang ayah, tanpa menghapus senyum di wajahnya. "Bryan, jaga Neela baik-baik."

"_Tentu, Ayah. Sampai nanti_."

"….." Sang ayah menutup teleponnya, lalu mengembalikan ponsel ke dalam saku. Ia merasa begitu senang sekaligus bangga, putra-putrinya hidup dengan tentram dan bahagia di jalan mereka masing-masing. Bukankah memang hal itulah yang terpenting bagi setiap orangtua? Mereka senantiasa mengharap kebahagiaan bagi keluarga dan anak-anak tercinta.

"Aku pulang." Akhirnya ia tiba di rumah, tempat di mana ia merasakan surga dalam dunia. Di sinilah ia menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarganya, di sinilah ia berbagi kasih dengan orang-orang terdekat.

"Selamat datang, Tuan."

"Kisaka?" Sang presdir terkejut ketika seorang pria berkulit gelap datang menyambut kepulangannya. "Kau belum pulang?"

Pria berusia 60 tahunan itu menggeleng pelan. "Saya ingin memastikan anda pulang terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi."

"Oh, terima kasih." Sang presdir sangat bersyukur karena memiliki seoeang kepala pelayan sekaligus orang kepercayaan yang begitu setia mengabdi pada keluarganya. "Beristirahatlah."

Kisaka mengangguk dan memohon pamit, meninggalkan sang presdir seorang diri dalam koridor rumah yang sepi. "Selamat malam." Ia memberi salam sesaat sebelum keluar dari rumah.

Sang presdir hanya memberi senyum tipis, lalu ia berbalik dan hendak masuk ke kediamannya yang terbilang cukup megah ketika tiba-tiba saja…

"Ayaaah!" Seorang bocah lelaki datang menghampirinya dengan berlari. "Selamat datang, Ayah! Ayah sudah pulang!"

"Hei, Darrell?" Pria berjas hitam itu sontak memeluk dan menggendong putra kecilnya. "Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau belum tidur di jam segini?"

"Aku sudah mencoba membuatnya tertidur, tapi dia bersikeras menunggumu pulang." Terdengar suara seorang wanita dari ujung koridor, menarik perhatian Darrell dan ayahnya. "Dia benar-benar menyayangimu."

"Benarkah?" Sang ayah bertanya, putranya pun mengangguk riang. "Ayah pun begitu, Darrell." Ia mengecup kening putra kecilnya.

"Ayah! Ayo bermain _baseball_ bersamaku!" Ajak Darrell yang lugu dan polos, kedua mata _emerald_-nya berbinar terang. "Aku sudah berlatih di sekolah dan teman-teman memujiku! Aku yakin ayah juga-."

"Oh, tidak, Darrell… Sekarang sudah larut dan kau harus segera tidur." Potong sang ibu, mendekati suami dan putranya.

"Tapi, Bu…?" Darrell nampak tidak puas, wajahnya pun tertekuk.

"Darrell, ingat perjanjian yang kita sepakati bersama?" Sang ayah berhasil menarik perhatian Darrell, pria itu tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Ayah akan memenuhi semua keinginanku asalkan aku patuh pada ibu…" Jawab Darrell, tidak ikhlas.

"Seorang laki-laki harus selalu menepati janjinya, Darrell." Ucap sang ayah.

Darrell yang mulanya lesu akhirnya kembali tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. "Baiklah, Ayah. Besok temani aku bermain ya?" Sang ayah pun mengangguk. "Asyik!" Darrell mengecup pipi sang ayah dan bersorak riang, lalu turun dari dekapan sang ayah untuk menghampiri ibunya. "Baiklah, Bu… Antar aku tidur."

Sang ibu tertawa kecil, lalu mengangguk. "Pakaian dan air panas sudah kusiapkan." Ucapnya pada sang suami sebelum beranjak pergi bersama Darrell.

"Selamat malam, Ayah!" Ucap Darrell pada sang ayah.

"Selamat malam."

Sang ayah tersenyum sembari menatap kepergian istri dan anaknya, lalu ia pun beranjak ke kamar untuk membasuh diri. Sejujurnya ia sendiri tidak suka pulang terlalu malam seperti ini, biasanya ia akan berupaya agar dapat tiba di rumah sebelum jam makan malam. Namun apa boleh buat, jabatan sebagai seorang presiden direktur sebuah perusahaan ternama membuatnya terkadang harus mengorbankan waktu bersama keluarga.

Ia tidak mengeluhkan pekerjaan ataupun beban yang ia tanggung, ia pernah berada dalam situasi dan kondisi yang lebih buruk daripada ini. Dirinya yang dulu sempat benar-benar jatuh dalam jurang pekerjaan, menjadi seorang _workaholic_ yang ambisius. Demi mengejar apa yang ia tuju, ia mampu menghalalkan segala cara termasuk jika harus merugikan orang lain.

Tapi, lihatlah dirinya sekarang. Ia adalah seorang pria, suami dan ayah yang paling beruntung di dunia. Kata-kata takkan mampu menggambarkan rasa syukur yang ia rasakan, kehidupan dan pribadinya berubah drastis semenjak ia mengenal arti dan makna dari sebuah keluarga. Mungkin di masa lalu ia telah berbuat begitu banyak kesalahan, namun setelah sekian lama menghadapi banyak rintangan… Akhirnya ia berhasil tiba di titik ini.

"Malam ini aku memasak makanan kesukaanmu." Lamunannya terpecah saat sang istri masuk dalam kamar dengan nampan pada kedua tangannya. "Mungkin memang tidak selezat buatan Myrna, tapi kuharap kau tetap mau menghabiskannya." Wanita ber-_dress navy blue_ itu meletakkan nampan makanan di meja dekat ranjang. "Aku sudah berusaha, aku memasaknya sesuai dengan apa yang Myrna ajarkan kepadaku."

Sang suami tersenyum, betapa ia sangat mencintai istrinya. Ia baru saja selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian, hendak merapikan meja kerja ketika sang istri mendatanginya. "Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah menyisakan makanan yang kau buat untukku 'kan?"

Sang istri menghela nafas panjang sembari duduk di tepi ranjang. "Yah, siapa tahu saja kau sudah makan di kantor atau pergi ke restoran bersama junior kesayanganmu itu?" Ia melirik pada sang suami yang masih berdiri di dekat meja kerja. "Siapa namanya? Kia?"

"Kira Yamato." Ia meletakkan file terakhir yang ia rapikan di atas meja, lalu menghampiri istrinya.

"Ya, itu lah maksudku." Sang istri sedikit merasa malu karena tidak dapat menghapal nama karyawan kesayangan suaminya. "Namanya sulit sekali diingat, terdengar asing di telingaku."

Sang suami hanya tertawa kecil sesaat sebelum ia duduk di samping istrinya, dalam diam memeluk pinggang wanita itu dengan lembut. Padahal baru beberapa jam, namun ia benar-benar merindukan istrinya. Senyumnya, tingkah laku serta keluh kesahnya… Ia merindukan semua yang ada pada diri istrinya.

"Kau tahu? Hari ini Myrna bersikap sedikit menyebalkan." Istrinya kembali berceloteh. "Dia sengaja membuatkan masakan yang tidak pedas untukku, padahal semua orang juga tahu jika aku tidak bisa makan tanpa cabai!" Wajahnya penuh dengan ekspresi, seolah ia masih belia. "Dia menggunakan penyakit maag-ku sebagai alasan, tapi mau sampai kapan aku harus makan makanan hambar seperti ini?" Bibirnya pun mulai mengerucut. "Kisaka juga ikut-ikutan, sekarang dia berada di pihak Myrna. Belum lagi…"

Sang suami hanya mendengarkan dalam diam, menikmati setiap detik yang ia lalui bersama sang istri. Mungkin ini memang terlihat sepele, namun _moment_ seperti ini pun sangat berharga bagi dirinya.

"…dan aku sama sekali tidak menduga jika semua ini akan terjadi." Sang istri mengurut keningnya sendiri sesaat setelah ia puas meluapkan keluh kesah pada suaminya. "Bagaimana menurutmu? Bukankah aku benar?"

Sang suami hanya tersenyum sembari menatap lekat sang istri. Ia mengusap lembut punggung wanita itu sesaat sebelum menunduk untuk mendekatkan wajahnya dan…

"Oh! Dan Darrell!" Sang istri tiba-tiba saja bangkit dari tepian ranjang, membuat sang suami terkejut. "Hari ini Darrell membuat lukisan yang sangat bagus!" Wanita itu beranjak menuju meja lain di dalam ruangan, mengambil sebuah kanvas dengan lukisan sederhana di tangannya. "Lihat, dia melukis pemandangan alam yang lumayan bagus 'kan?" Ia begitu bangga pada hasil karya putra kecilnya. "Dia bahkan mendapat nilai terbaik di kelas."

"….." Sang suami menghela nafas panjang, lalu mengangguk untuk menyetujui istrinya. Nampaknya malam ini akan berlangsung panjang.

"Hmm, sudah kuduga kau pun akan menyukainya." Sang istri mengembalikan lukisan itu ke tempat semula, menatapnya lekat dengan senyum mengembang di wajah. "Akan kuminta seseorang untuk membuatkan bingkai, kita harus memajangnya di ruang utama."

Sang suami bangkit dari ranjang, kembali menghampiri istrinya. Dengan sengaja ia mendekatkan diri, memeluk mesra sang istri dari belakang dan meletakkan dagu pada bahu wanita itu. "Cantik…" Bisiknya dengan mesra.

"Huh?" Istrinya menoleh dan kedua mata mereka saling bertemu. Betapa ia sangat menyukai sinar mata istrinya yang seolah memancarkan cahaya mentari sore tersebut. "Um…" Wanita itu sontak menunduk, wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Tanpa membuang kesempatan, sang suami pun mengeratkan pelukannya dan menunduk untuk…

"Ya, kalung ini memang cantik." Lagi, istrinyya berhasil membuat ia membeku seketika. Didapatinya wanita itu sedang mengusap-usap kalung berlian yang ia kenakan sejak tadi di lehernya. "Stellar yang memberikannya padaku tadi sore."

"….." Entah apa yang harus dirasa atau dikatakan oleh sang suami ketika berhadapan dengan ketidak-pekaan istri yang luar biasa seperti ini. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, wanita itu sukses merusak kemesraan yang hendak ia ciptakan.

"Selain kalung ini, Stellar juga membawakan hadiah lain." Dengan polosnya sang istri melepaskan diri dari pelukan suaminya, ia beranjak menuju sebuah lemari pakaian berukuran besar di sisi ruangan. "Dia juga membawakanku pakaian yang sangat indah, cocok dikenakan pada pesta atau acara resmi."

Sekali lagi, sang suami hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Inilah suka-dukanya memiliki seorang pasangan yang tidak peka. Namun demikian, ia tetap mencintai wanita itu dengan segenap hatinya. Sampai kapan pun kasih dan seluruh hidupnya hanya akan ia persembahkan untuknya. Sesaat kemudian ia kembali melangkah menghampiri wanita itu dengan pendekatan yang sedikit berbeda.

"Kuletakkan di mana ya…" Sang istri masih sibuk mencari pakaian dalam lemari. "Jika tidak ada di sini, maka, e-eh?" Ia terhenti ketika sang suami tiba-tiba menarik kedua pergelangan tangannya dan membuat mereka saling berhadapan. Ia pun menyadari sang suami menatapnya dengan tegas. "A-ada apa?"

Mendapati tatapan lugu penuh tanda tanya dari istrinya membuat sang suami kembali menghela nafas panjang sebelum merespon dengan kata. "Kau sudah menghabiskan harimu dengan seisi dunia, masih adakah sedikit ruang tersisa untukku?"

Dan inilah dia, reaksi menggemaskan dari sang istri yang sedaritadi ia nantikan. "A-apa?" Wajah wanita itu memerah, tersipu malu bagai anak remaja yang baru saja menerima karangan bunga dari sang pujaan hati. "Kau ini apa-apaan sih? Kau bicara seperti Bryan!"

"Bryan adalah putraku, dia-lah yang bicara sepertiku."

"Maksudku bukan itu! Maksudku, coba ingat usia kita! Kau bicara seolah kita ini masih muda saja!"

"Karena hanya dengan cara itu aku bisa mendapat perhatianmu, Istriku…"

"Omong kosong! Sejak tadi aku 'kan selalu bicara padamu tentang Darrell dan-."

"Tepat sekali, tentang semua orang terkecuali aku."

Sang suami tersenyum, akhirnya ia mampu membuat istrinya menyadari kesalahan yang diperbuat. Sesaat kemudian ia menangkup dan mengusap wajah wanita yang masih tersipu di hadapannya, menatap jauh ke dalam mata indah istrinya. Ia sama sekali tidak membenci sifat lugu dan ketidak-pekaan sang istri, ia hanya merasa gemas dan hal itu justru membuat rasa cintanya semakin kuat.

"Maaf…" Istrinya nampak menyesal, membuat sang suami tertawa kecil padanya.

Pria itu mengecup kening istrinya dengan lembut, lalu membelai rambut keemasannya. Kemesraan di antara mereka begitu indah, mengalir tanpa kata bagai aliran sungai yang tenang. Meski mereka sudah tak muda lagi, meski waktu akan terus berlalu… Kedua insan ini telah bersumpah untuk tetap saling mengasihi dan mendampingi hingga akhir, hingga waktu memisahkan mereka.

"Athrun?" Sang istri memanggil dalam pelukannya. "_Hedelivy_…"

Sang suami pun kembali dibuatnya tersenyum. Pria itu merenggangkan pelukan untuk merespon istrinya dengan kecupan manis di bibir sembari berbisik. "_Hedelivy_, Cagalli…"

**\- HEDERA - HELIX - IVY -**

"SURPRISE!"

Athrun dan Cagalli mendapat sebuah kejutan ketika mereka hendak memulai rutinitas pagi. Mereka baru saja keluar dari kamar untuk membangunkan Darrell dan menikmati santap pagi bersama, namun tanpa diduga mereka disambut oleh seluruh anggota keluarga yang seharusnya berada di luar kota. Mereka semua tersenyum lebar, merasa puas karena telah berhasil mengejutkan pasangan yang masih membeku di hadapan mereka tersebut.

"Ya ampun, Ayah, Ibu…" Seorang gadis berambut panjang memulai percakapan setelah keheningan sempat mengisi ruang. "Kalian harus melihat ekspresi wajah kalian sendiri di cermin!"

"Mereka bahkan tidak bisa berkata-kata, Neela." Sahut seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang berdiri di samping Neela.

"Rencana kita sukses besar." Seorang wanita bertubuh tambun tersenyum gembira bersama Kisaka di sampingnya. "Tidak sia-sia aku bergadang untuk memasak dan membuat kue."

"Ayah, Ibu?" Seorang pria berambut pirang melangkah maju membawa kue tart klasik dengan 7 buah lilin di tangannya. "Selamat hari ulang tahun pernikahan."

Sesaat kemudian barulah Athrun dan Cagalli mendapatkan kembali kesadaran mereka. Athrun tersenyum sembari menggeleng pelan. Sedangkan Cagalli tertawa menatap apa yang ia dapat dari keluarganya. "Apa ini? Kalian membuat pesta untuk kami?"

Bryan mengedikkan bahunya. "Sekedar hadiah kecil dari kami, Bu."

Cagalli menggeleng, lalu mengusap lembut pipi putranya. "Ini sangat berarti bagi kami." Ia menoleh pada sang suami. "Benarkan?"

Athrun mengangguk sembari menggandeng tangan istrinya. "Kalian membuat kami menjadi pasangan paling bahagia."

Darrell kecil pun berlari dengan satu kotak hadiah berukuran kecil di tangannya. "Kejutan!" Ia bersorak di hadapan kedua orangtuanya dengan mengangkat kotak berwarna hijau itu tinggi-tinggi.

Athrun dan Cagalli sempat saling pandang, lalu sang ayah lah yang akhirnya menerima hadiah tersebut. "Terima kasih, Darrell."

"Hadiah! Hadiah! Hadiah untuk ayah dan ibu!" Darrell kembali bersorak, senyum penuh keceriaan menghiasi wajahnya.

"Memang itu bukan apa-apa, tapi kami merasa ayah dan ibu sangat membutuhkannya." Neela berhasil menarik perhatian orangtuanya, ia tersenyum penuh arti pada mereka.

Setelah sempat menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Athrun pun membuka hadiah di tangannya dan mengeluarkan isi dari kotak tersebut. "Voucher?"

"Yup, voucher liburan untuk kalian berdua!" Sahut Neela, gadis berambut _navy blue_ itu memang yang paling bersemangat di antara yang lain setelah Darrell.

"Eh? Liburan?" Kini Cagalli yang nampak bingung. "Untuk apa? Kenapa kami harus berlibur segala?"

"Oh ayolah, Bu…" Neela memutar bola matanya. "Kapan terakhir kali ibu pergi keluar kota selain untuk mengurus masalah pekerjaan?"

Sang ibu hanya terdiam, sejujurnya ia memang sudah tidak ingat lagi kapan terakhir kali ia pergi berlibur. "Um, tapi-."

"Kalaupun pergi, Darrell selalu ikut bersama kalian." Bryan menambahkan sebelum Cagalli selesai bicara. "Sesekali kalian harus menikmati waktu liburan berdua saja."

"….." Cagalli tak mampu menyangga desakan dari keluarganya, ia menatap sang suami untuk meminta pertolongan.

"Jika kami pergi, bagaimana dengan ZAFT dan Morgenroette?" Athrun akhirnya berupaya membantu istrinya.

"Aku bisa menangani Morgenroette bersama Shirou," Bryan menoleh pada pria di samping Neela dan mendapat anggukkan sebagai respon. "Sedangkan di ZAFT ada paman Yzak, paman Dearka dan Kira 'kan?"

"Lalu, Darrell?" Cagalli kembali mengangkat suaranya. "Bagaimana bisa kami pergi tanpa Darrell?"

"Serahkan padaku dan Myrna." Kisaka yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam akhirnya ikut bicara. "Tidak perlu lagi mencemaskan apapun."

"….." Sekali lagi Athrun dan Cagalli saling memandang, mengambil sebuah keputusan yang mereka sepakati bersama.

"Baiklah, kalian menang." Cagalli akhirnya tersenyum menyambut hadiah dari keluarganya. "Kami akan pergi berlibur."

"Yay!" Semua orang nampak gembira, terutama Darrell. "Liburan! Ayah dan ibu akan pergi liburan!"

Senyum penuh kebahagiaan terukir di wajah Athrun dan Cagalli, keduanya sangat bersyukur karena telah dianugrahi sebuah keluarga yang begitu menyayangi mereka. Bagi pasangan yang pernah melalui pahit-manisnya liku kehidupan tersebut, tidak ada yang lebih penting daripada kebahagiaan keluarga dan orang terkasih. Butuh perjuangan yang panjang dan begitu berat untuk sampai pada titik ini, takkan mungkin mereka akan menyia-nyiakan sedetik pun _moment_ bahagia bersama mereka.

"Jadi…?" Cagalli bertanya pada sang suami. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kamar setelah usai merayakan pesta kecil bersama keluarga. "Ke mana kita akan pergi?"

Athrun mengedikkan bahunya, lalu datang menghampiri Cagalli yang sibuk dengan beragam brosur wisata di meja. Ia duduk di samping sang istri, ikut menelusuri lembaran brosur sembari merangkul bahu wanita berambut keemasan itu.

"Aku bingung, ada banyak sekali pilihan di sini." Cagalli mulai berceloteh, menjabarkan pilihan dan pertimbangan pada sang suami. "Pegunungan Mendel, pulau eksotis di Orb, kota terindah December City…" Ia menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tidak bisa memilih, rasanya aku ingin mengunjungi semuanya."

Athrun tertawa kecil, istrinya selalu dapat membuatnya gemas. Ia pun kembali menelusuri setiap brosur yang terpapar untuk membantu istrinya menentukan pilihan. Setelah beberapa saat barulah mata hijaunya menangkap sesuatu di antara brosur-brosur itu. Ia segera menunjuk salah satu brosur di meja kepada istrinya dengan telunjuk tangan kanan.

"Junius Seven…?" Cagalli nampak sedikit terkejut, kedua matanya menyiratkan tanda tanya.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?" Athrun justru balik bertanya.

"Um, bukan begitu." Cagalli buru-buru menyangkal dugaan suaminya. "Aku hanya… Apa tidak masalah jika kita pergi ke sana? Maksudku, di sana itu 'kan…"

"Tempat di mana semuanya dimulai." Ketegasan yang tersirat dalam kalimat Athrun membuat Cagalli tertegun, spontan berbagai kenangan di masa lalu datang dan masuk dalam pikirannya. "Tidakkah kau merindukan tempat itu?"

Cagalli tersenyum pada suaminya. "Jika kau tanyakan hal ini 8 tahun yang lalu, maka jawabannya adalah tidak." Ucapnya jujur, jemarinya mengusap brosur bergambar pemandangan kota Junius Seven. "Tapi sekarang semuanya berbeda, tak ada lagi alasan bagiku untuk menghindar dari tempat itu."

Kini giliran Athrun yang tersenyum, ia mengecup kening istrinya dan berkata, "Baiklah, tujuan kita sudah ditetapkan."

Cagalli mengangguk setuju. "Junius Seven, kampung halaman kita."

**\- HEDERA - HELIX - IVY -**

"Kalian yakin semua akan baik-baik saja?" Cagalli nampak gugup, ia berkali-kali memastikan segalanya terkendali. "Bagaimana dengan perlengkapan sekolah Darrell? Buku laporan hariannya? Oh, dan juga-."

"Ibu, ibu… Tenanglah, aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya." Neela berupaya menenangkan ibunya. "Lagipula ada Myrna, ibu tidak perlu khawatir."

"Tapi kau sendiri juga sedang mengandung, kau pun harus menjaga kondisi tubuh dan makananmu." Cagalli menangkup wajah putrinya.

"Iya, aku paham." Neela mengusap perutnya yang semakin buncit. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, Bu… Shirou dan bahkan Ian selalu menjagaku seperti anak-anak, padahal kalian juga tahu kalau umurku sudah 26 tahun lebih 'kan?"

Cagalli tertawa kecil, lalu beralih pada putra sulungnya di belakang. "Jaga adik-adikmu dengan baik."

Bryan mengangguk sembari memberikan pelukan hangat pada sang ibu. "Baik, Bu… Aku tidak akan pernah mengecewakanmu."

Cagalli tersenyum dan mengangguk, ia melepaskan pelukan pada Bryan dan mendatangi Darrell. "Jangan nakal ya, ibu akan merindukanmu." Ia memeluk dan menggendong bocah berusia 6 tahun itu. "Dengarkan kakak-kakakmu dan jangan buat Myrna marah."

"Siap! Laksanakan!" Darrell memberi hormat pada sang ibu sebelum mengecup pipinya.

Sementara itu Athrun juga memberikan salam perpisahan pada putra-putrinya, sekaligus mengisyaratkan kasih sayangnya pada mereka sebagai seorang ayah. Ia begitu bangga memiliki seorang pria yang cerdas seperti Bryan, gadis yang penuh perhatian seperti Neela dan tak lupa Darrell yang begitu lugu sebagai putra-putrinya.

"Kisaka," Athrun menghampiri orang kepercayaannya dengan senyum menghiasi wajah. "Aku tahu selama ini kami selalu saja menyusahkanmu, tapi bisakah sekali lagi kupercayakan keluarga ini padamu?"

"Keluarga ini sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupku, Tuan." Jawab Kisaka singkat, itu sudah cukup membuat Athrun merasa puas.

"Terima kasih." Athrun menepuk bahu Kisaka sebelum kembali pada sang istri.

Cagalli menyambut suaminya dengan mengulurkan tangan kanan, Athrun pun menggapai dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Setelah beberapa saat saling memandang, mereka kembali menatap keluaega yang hendak ditinggal pergi. Semua orang nampak bahagia, mengantar kepergian ayah dan ibu mereka.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu." Ucap Cagalli sebelum ia dan suaminya masuk ke dalam mobil yang akan mengantar mereka ke bandara. "Jaga diri kalian dengan baik, hubungi kami jika sesuatu terjadi."

"Baiklah, Bu./Kami mengerti." Jawab Bryan dan Neela di saat yang hampir bersamaan.

Mendengar jawaban tersebut, Cagalli merasa lega dan akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil bersama sang suami. Keduanya melesat pergi, meninggalkan rumah untuk pergi berlibur ke kampung halaman yang sudah lama tidak dikunjungi. Siapa yang tahu, mungkin mereka akan menemukan satu hal baru yang berharga. Mungkin juga mereka akan membangkitkan sejumlah kenangan manis yang terlupakan. Apa pun itu, jalinan kasih di antara keduanya akan semakin menguat setelah mereka kembali dari perjalanan ini.

**\- HEDERA - HELIX - IVY -**

"He… Hede-ra… He-lik, he-helik-sivy…"

"Hedera Helix - Ivy, begitu bacanya."

"Oooh…" Kedua mata hijaunya menatap lekat pada tanaman hias yang ada di sekitar pekarangan rumahnya. "Ian? Kenapa kita menanam banyak daun Ivy?"

"Hmm, karena ibu dan ayah menyukainya?" Jawaban Bryan nampaknya tidak membuat Darrell merasa puas. "Sepertinya punya arti kenangan tersendiri bagi mereka." Bryan menyangga dagunya, berupaya mengingat penggalan kenangan manis yang pernah diceritakan sang ibu. "Ah, kalau tidak salah hadiah pertama yang ayah berika pada ibu adalah tanaman ivy."

"Oh, begitu? Kalau begitu bisakah kita merangkai mahkota dari daun ivy dan memberikannya pada ayah dan ibu saat mereka pulang nanti?" Tanya Darrell penuh semangat.

Bryan tertawa dan mengangguk. "Tentu, Darrell. Mereka pasti senang."

Bryan mengangkat wajah dan menyapu pekarangan rumah dengan mata _amber_-nya. Memang benar, di mana-mana selalu ada daun ivy. Ayah dan ibunya sangat menyukai tanaman hias yang merambat itu hingga sengaja menanamnya di setiap sudut. Ibunya bahkan lebih menyukai daun Ivy dibanding berbagai jenis bunga cantik dari seluruh dunia. Sudah jelas terlihat, Ivy merupakan lambang dari cinta, sebuah simbol yang senantiasa menjalin ikatan kasih dan kesetiaan di antara mereka.

"Ian!" Bryan dan Darrell terkejut ketika Neela memanggil dari kejauhan. Nampak Neela baru saja keluar dari rumah dan segera menghampiri dengan langkah cepat. "Ian!"

"Neel!" Darrell melambaikan tangan dengan lugu kepada kakak perempuannya. Bocah berambut pirang itu tidak menyadari adanya keanehan hingga Neela berada sekitar lima meter dihadapannya. "Neel? Kenapa...?"

"Ada apa, Neel?" Bryan juga merasa bingung dengan perilaku adiknya, ia pun memegangi bahu gadis itu. "Apa kau baik-?"

"Ian, aku…" Neele kesulitan mengendalikan emosinya, air mata pun mengalir dari kedua mata _emerald_-nya. "Aku baru saja mendapat telepon dari maskapai penerbangan dan…"

Seketika itu juga tubuh Bryan membeku, dunia terasa berhenti berputar ketika Neela menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya.

**\- HEDERA - HELIX - IVY -**

"Myrna…?" Darrell bergumam seraya ia berjalan bersama seorang wanita yang saat ini sedang menggandeng tangan kanannya. "Apa rangkaian ivy-nya sudah cuku bagus? Apa ayah dan ibu akan menyukainya?"

Myrna tersenyum menatap Darrell di sampingnya, air mata menggenang pada kwdua mata wanita itu. "Tentu, mereka pasti menyukainha."

Darrell tersenyum, kepercayaan diri mengisi ruang di dada. Sudah sejak dua hari yang lalau ia merangkai daun ivy dengan bantuan Myrna. Hari ini ia akan pergi untuk menemui ayah dan ibunya dan memberi mereka hadiah spesial. Ia tidak sendiri, Bryan dan Neela sudah terlebih dahulu pergi bersama Kisaka. Semua orang tampil begitu rapi, seragam dengan pakaian serba hitam yang mereka kenakan.

"Neel!" Senyum Darrell semakin mengembang ketika ia melihat sosok kakak-kakaknya tidak jauh di depan. Ia segera melepaskan diri dari Myrna dan berlari ke arah mereka. "Ian juga ada di sini? alian curang! Kenapa kalian pergi duluan dan meninggalkanku?"

Neela tidak merespon, membuat Bryan yang harus menjawab. "Maaf, Darrell… Ada yang harus kami kerjakan terlebih dahulu." Ia mengusap lembut kepala adiknya.

"Ini semua salahku." Tangis Neela akhirnya pecah, ia bersandar pada sang suami yang senantiasa mendampinginya. "Aku yang bersikeras ingin mereka pergi berlibur keluar kota."

"Neela, itu tidak benar…" Shirou memeluk dan berupaya menenangkan istrinya. "Kau tahu jelas jika semua ini bukan salah siapa-siapa…"

Darrell menatap heran pada Neela, lalu pada semua orang yang berdiri di sekitarnya. "Kenapa semua orang menangis?"

"….." Bryan tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan sederhana dari adiknya.

"Ian?" Darrell menarik-narik ujung kemeja hitam kakaknya. "Ian, di mana ayah dan ibu? Bukankah kita ke sini untuk menjemput mereka?"

Kedua mata Bryan melebar, luapan emosi membara di dadanya. Ia mengepalkan tangan dan mengeratkan gigi, berupaya mengendalikan diri. Sesaat kemudian barulah ia menghela nafas dan mengukir senyum terbaik yang ia bisa untuk Darrell, kemudian merunduk untuk memeluk erat bocah laki-laki itu.

"Ian…?" Darrell yang polos semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, yang ia lakukan hanya bertanya pada sang kakak.

Bryan menggeleng pelan dan merenggangkan pelukan untuk menatap Darrell. "Kita tidak datang ke sini untuk menjemput, melainkan mengantar kepergian ayah dan ibu."

"Eh? Tapi bukankah mereka baru saja berlibur? Mereka sudah akan pergi lagi?" Darrell jelas tidak senang dengan apa yang ia dengar.

Sekali lagi, Bryan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tetap tersenyum. Di saat seperti inilah ia harus tetap kuat dan berdiri tegap, memberi contoh dan perlindungan pada adik-adiknya. "Darrell, apa kau menyayangi ayah dan ibu?" Darrell mengangguk seketika. "Jika ayah dan ibu bahagia, apa kau juga ikut senang?"

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Darrell dengan tegas. "Aku selalu ingin ayah dan ibu senang, aku ingin mereka tersenyum. Karena itulah aku selalu menurut pada ayah dan ibu, aku tidak senang ketika mereka marah ataupun sedih."

Bryan tersenyum, ia bangga mendengar pernyataan jujur dari adiknya. "Kalau begitu, kita harus merelakan mereka pergi." Ia mengusap kepala Darrell yang menatapnya bingung. "Karena jika kita tidak merelakan dan terus menangisi kepergian mereka, ayah dan ibu juga akan merasa sedih."

Darrell sempat membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, namun bocah itu mengurungkan niatnya. Kedua mata _emerald_-nya nampak mulai berkaca-kaca, tangan mungilnya pun terkepal. "Mereka benar-benar harus pergi ya?"

Bryan hanya mengangguk saat adiknya bertanya dengan lirih, ia sendiri semakin kesulitan mempertahankan senyum di wajahnya.

Mendapat jawaban dari sang kakak, Darrell tak kuasa menahan diri. "Tapi, tapi aku tidak ingin berpisah dari ayah dan ibu…" Ucapnya lirih dengan air mata mengalir di pipi. "Aku merindukan mereka, aku ingin terus bersama mereka!"

"Mereka memang akan selalu bersama kita." Bryan menatap adiknya lekat, menahan air matanya sendirii yang hampir menetes. "Meski secara fisik mereka jauh, tapi kasih sayang mereka akan selalu mendampingi kita." Ia meletakkan telapak tangan kanan di dada Darrell. "Selama kita tetap menyayangi dan mengingat mereka, ayah dan ibu akan selalu bersama dengan kita."

Dan pada akhirnya Darrell tak mampu mengucapkan apa-apa lagi. Tangisnya pecah, memeluk erat sang kakak yang kini bertanggung jawab penuh atas dirinya. Suasana di sekeliling pun turut berkabung, berduka atas kepergian mereka yang terkasih. Tak ada kata yang mampu menggambarkan kesedihan mereka, tak ada yang menduga akan datangnya kemalangan ini. Semua terjadi begitu saja, dalam waktu sekejap. Kini yang tersisa hanyalah kenangan, kesedihan dan rasa sesal.

"Letakkan di sana." Bryan memberi arahan pada Darrell yang hendak mempersembahkan rangkaian daun ivy kepada ayah dan ibunya. "Ucapkan salam perpisahan pada ayah dan ibu, katakan bagaimana kau menyayangi mereka."

Darrel mengangguk, ia tak lagi berlinangan air mata. Bocah berambut pirang itu melangkah dengan membawa dua mahkota daun ivy di tangannya hingga ia berdiri tepat di hadapan kedua orangtuanya.

'Athrun Zala' dan 'Cagalli Yula Athha', nama-nama itulah yang tertera pada sepasang batu nisan yang saat ini berada tepat di hadapan Darrell.

"Ayah, Ibu…" Darrell menguatkan diri untuk mulai bicara. "Mulai sekarang aku akan jadi anak yang baik, aku akan selalu menuruti Ian, Neel, Myrna dan juga Kisaka. Aku akan selalu menghabiskan makananku dan tidak lupa menggosok gigi sebelum tidur." Ia sempat terhenti, berupaya menahan tangis. "Aku tidak akan nakal dan berkelahi dengan Phill lagi, aku juga tidak akan membuat ibu guru Thalia kerepotan." Ia mengangkat rangkaian daun Ivy ke depan dada, seolah menunjukkannya pada orangtuanya. "Aku membuatnya bersama Myrna! Kata Ian, ayah dan ibu menyukai daun ivy 'kan?" Ia pun meletakkannya satu per satu di atas makam ayah dan ibunya. "Lain kali akan kubuatkan lagi yang lebih bagus daripada ini, jadi…" Air matanya semakin menumpuk di pelupuk mata. "Jadi… Tetaplah bersama kami, Ayah, Ibu…"

Bryan sontak merunduk dan merangkul bahu adiknya, sementara Neela membelai lembut rambut pirang bocah tersebut. Di saat seperti ini mereka bertiga harus saling menguatkan satu sama lain, berupaya melanjutkan hidup dengan saling menopang. Selamanya mereka akan menanamkan nilai dan ajaran dari kedua orangtua mereka yang telah tiada, selamanya mereka akan mendahulukan keluarga di atas yang lain. Selamanya ikatan kasih di antara mereka takkan terputus meski maut memisahkan di kemudian hari.

_Selamat jalan, Ayah, Ibu… Terima kasih atas apa yang telah kalian berikan pada kami…_

_Beristirahatlah dengan tenang di surga, tidak perlu lagi mencemaskan apapun…_

_Kami akan baik-baik saja, selamanya berada dalam perlindungan kalian yang abadi…_

**_\- The - End -_**

_Hmm... Cyaaz menduga, readers punya segudang pertanyaan terkait dg fic d atas?_

W_ajar, memang masih banyak tanda tanya dan misteri yg hrus didijabarkan melalui prequel, krn sbnernya fic ini merupakan epilog dr mainstory yg entah kapan baru Cyaaz kerjain (mengingat bnyknya hutang)._

_Cyaaz serahkn pd readers deh, fic ini perlu dibuatin prequel / nggak? Sklian ksih saran dan masukan di kotak review ya..._

_Thank you sdh mampir, smlai jumpa di chapter / cerita selanjutnya dr Cyaaz!_

_**HBD Kira dan Cagalli**!_


End file.
